Lost Memories
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Bukan krn review dikit tapi krn lupa critanya gimana! XD *ditendang*
1. Chapter 1

aloha..... kini author gaje macam saya sudah kembali lagi!! Kali ini saya mencoba bikin fict dengan genre romance yang gak terlalu banyak humornya tapi tetep ada :D. Moga aja gak gombal-2 amat!! Gak aneh… gak jelek… review tetap ditunggu!

Author : Ceprutth Deidei

Disclaimer : Semuanya tentang naruto punyanya Mashashi-sensei tapi Deidara itu PUNYAKU!! Fanfict ini juga punyaku!!

Genre : Romance/Humor

Summary : Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya. 'Siapa aku?? Aku ada dimana? Kamu ini siapa?'. Sakura hilang ingatan! Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Kira-kira kenapa Sakura bisa hilang ingatan? Jangan tanya author. RnR aja!!! XD

Chara : Sasuke U. and Sakura H., lainnya ga usah disebutin. Tokoh utamanya juga cuma tuh makhluk sepasang.

WARNING : Sasuke kelewat OOC mungkin…

**-**

**Lost Memories**

**-**

Sudah tiga hari cuaca tak berubah. Cuaca mendung dengan hujan rintik tanpa henti. Diiringi angin dingin yang terasa menusuk tubuh. Pria berambut hitam legam itu masih menatap gadis muda berambut pink yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu dengan wajah khawatir. Sesekali dia mendesah, "Kapan kau akan bangun, Sakura—?"

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis kulit putih berambut merah muda itu tetap tertidur. Mengacuhkan semua hal yang terjadi disekitarnya. Mematung diatas ranjangnya dengan mata tertutup.

Lelaki klan Uchiha itu berjalan ke arah jendela. Dan membuka jendela itu dengan perlahan hingga terdengar bunyi kayu berdecit karena bergesekan. Ia menatap langit mendung dihari itu dengan tatapan murung. Menatapnya terus tanpa merasa terganggu oleh cipratan-cipratan air hujan dari luar. Ia berharap kekasih hatinya itu bisa membuka matanya sekali lagi agar ia bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namanya, "Sasuke-kun..." sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

Semua ini terjadi memang karena kesalahannya.

— **flashback : on —**

"Sasuke-kun.." gadis berambut pink itu merangkul tangan kekasihnya erat. Sementara pacarnya itu hanya cuek saja. Bahkan terkesan seperti merasa risih dan terganggu. "Sasuke, ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu, apa ada masalah?"

"Nggak kok" Pemuda itu akhirnya membalas rangkulan gadisnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah.." Sakura, nama gadis itu, berjalan lagi sambil memandangi sekeliling. Hingga mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah poster yang sepertinya menarik untuk dibaca. Sementara Sasuke terus melanjutkan langkahnya pulang ke rumah.

Diraihnya tangan Sasuke sehingga langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Tunggu, Sasuke-kun.."

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ternyata hari ini ada festival. Sudah mulai dari dua jam yang lalu. Aku ingin kesana.." kata Sakura setelah membaca isi poster itu.

"Mungkin kalau sekarang kita kesana masih sempat" ujar Sasuke setelah ikut mengamati dan membaca isi poster itu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ada minat untuk ke sana.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana—!" ajak Sakura penuh semangat. Kemudian mengajak laki-laki disampingnya itu berlari pergi.

"Tunggu—" Sasuke menyusulnya. "Tapi besok kan masih ada! Festivalnya kan ada selama seminggu."

Sesampainya di tempat festival, mereka berdua langsung bergabung dengan pengunjung yang lain.

"Ramainya..." kata Sakura senang. Seutas senyum merekah indah di bibirnya yang berbalut lipgloss berwarna pink.

Sasuke menatap pasangannya yang tersenyum senang itu. Wajahnya merah. "Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Jangan Sasuke! Kita main dulu sebentar. Sepertinya permainan disini lumayan menarik" bujuk Sakura sambil terus berusaha menarik Sasuke agar ikut bergabung diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Akhirnya Sasuke menurut saja. Cuma bujukan Sakura saja yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Sasuke yang sekeras baja. Yah..mau gimana lagi. Dia memang paling lemah kalo udah soal Sakura. Apa-apa diturutin.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah sebuah permainan yang bisa dibilang, nggak pantes ada di festival macam ginian. Lempar bola. barang siapa yang bisa memasukkan bola itu kedalam lubang semacam ring basket (to the point aja deh! Game-nya emang main basket) dengan tepat bisa mendapat hadiah. Hadiah utamanya adalah boneka teddy bear pink yang besar dan lucu.

"Sasuke.." Sakura menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh pengharapan. Tatapan Sakura itu membuat wajah Sasuke semakin terasa panas—sekaligus harap-harap cemas.

"Apa—?" jawab Sasuke jutek dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Hihihi..." Gadis manis itu terkikik geli. Kemudian dia menunjuk ke arah boneka teddy bear besar berwarna pink itu sambil berkata, "Aku mau itu! Tolong menangkan itu!"

"HAH—?!" Sasuke kaget. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap pacarnya yang daritadi majang tampang baby face yang meluluhkan hati. "Kenapa harus aku? Kan kamu yang mau itu."

"HUH—!" Gadis itu menjauh selangkah dari Sasuke dengan muka sebal. "Kalau Sasuke nggak mau, kita putus!"

"Eeeh... malah ngancem!" protes Sasuke yang nggak terima. Pasangan itu memang kadang suka kekanak-kanakan. Begitulah Sasuke dan Sakura yang dikisahkan oleh author yang bolak-balik RSJ ini (BWAHAHA!!! NYIAAAKAKAK!! Emang bener tuh!! Huaahahaha!!! - dihantam lempung satu truk -).

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Sasuke-san...kau tak mencintaiku??"

Sasuke menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia menatap Sakura. "Tentu saja AKU MENCINTAIMU—gadis bodoh!" kata Sasuke meninggikan volume suaranya, namun dengan nada lembut. Beberapa orang yang ada disekitar mereka memperhatikan mereka.

"Lakukan itu untukku. Sekali ini saja" Sakura berusaha memohon-mohon lagi pada tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya tampak begitu memohon. Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Baiklah. Akan kucoba."

Dia akhirnya mencoba bermain—basket—di area bermain itu setelah membayar. "Padahal aku nggak bisa main basket! Ternyata Shikamaru memang benar, cewek itu merepotkan saja! Mendokusai!" pekik Sasuke sambil memegang bola basket. Sakura yang berdiri dibelakangnya menunggu dengan hati berdebar. Ditatapnya gadis dibelakangnya itu, "Kau ini sebenarnya lebih cinta aku atau boneka besar itu, sih?!". Ia mencoba melempar bola itu ke ring tapi sayangnya, bola itu terlepas dari tangannya saat ia hendak melemparkannya. Bola itu melayang kebelakang dengan cukup cepat dan...

'BUAK!!' kepala Sakura terhantam bola yang dilayangkan Sasuke tadi. Hantaman yang cukup keras. Ia langsung pingsan. Terkapar dengan benjolan di kepalanya. Sasuke yang menyadarinya segera menghampiri Sakura. Ia meminta maaf pada semua orang yang merasa terganggu atas insiden tadi.

Wajahnya berubah khawatir. Gara-gara kekuranghati-hatiannya, Sakura jadi pingsan begini. Digendongnya gadis itu perlahan. Lalu ia membawanya pergi dari festival. Menuju ke rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, rumah mereka.

— flashback : off —

'Sepi. Sepi sekali rasanya bila tak mendengar suara lembutmu yang agak berisik itu. Walau pun kuakui kau memang sedikit merepotkan, Sakura. Andaikan saja sekarang aku bisa mendengar lagi suaramu yang kurindukan itu...' gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil melanjutkan lamunan panjangnya.

"Ahh..." Sakura mendesis pelan. Suaranya lemah. Sasuke yang mendengarnya secara sigap langsung mendekati Sakura yang terbaring. Duduk disampingnya. Menatap wajahnya dari dekat dengan raut wajah cemas tingkat tinggi. "Sakura—??" panggilnya pelan.

"Ugh..." Mata Sakura mulai terbuka perlahan. Tampak buram. Ia mengerap beberapa kali. Matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Kepalaku pusing..." rintihnya pelan sambil memegangi dahinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata emerald gadis berambut pink itu terlihat kembali. Sasuke tampak sedikit lega.

"Mataku.." rintihnya lagi. Belum kelihatan jelas. Tapi rasanya ia melihat seseorang berada di depannya. "Siapa...??"

"Hn.."

"Siapa aku? Aku....ada dimana?" Sakura berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. Dan dia melihat Sasuke yang sedaritadi sudah berada disisinya. Menatapnya dengan wajah cemas. "AH—!" Sakura refleks dan langsung terbangun begitu melihat ada pria aneh didekatnya. Pria itu menatapnya aneh, bingung akan tingkah lakunya. "KAMU SIAPA—??!!"

"Apa—?" Sasuke syok mendengar pertanyaan yang barusaja dilontarkan Sakura padanya. "Kau lupa padaku?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil berusaha mendekati Sakura. Tapi Sakura menjauh darinya. "Aku Sasuke, Sakura..." katanya lagi.

'BLUG!!' sebuah bantal mendarat diwajah tampan Sasuke dengan kasar. Memang Sakura yang melemparnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Sakura...?!" kesabaran Sasuke pada gadis itu sudah terkuras. Ia masih bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sakura. Kenapa kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya tiba-tiba berlaku kasar padanya.

Melihat tatapan sinis Sasuke, Sakura makin ketakutan. Ia berlari kesana-kemari, mencari jalan keluar. Ia ingin pergi jauh dari tempat ini. Ingin. Ingin pergi dari rumahnya sendiri. Sebelum Sakura sempat kabur, Sasuke cepat-cepat menangkapnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Menahannya agar tidak kemana-mana. Sakura tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus melawan. Namun lelaki itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa.

"Sakura, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura. "Aku tak mengenalmu. Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!!"

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia tak menyangka belahan jiwanya itu akan membentaknya sampai sebegitunya. Pertahanannya pun melemah. Dilepaskannya gadis itu dari genggamannya. Membiarkan gadis itu berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Sakura..... apa kau sudah melupakanku?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1 sukses diselesaikan selama 1 jam! Hahaha... kemajuan pesat! Karena saya ga pernah bikin fanfic secepet itu... biasanya bisa 6 jam! Disini saya menuntut diri sendiri untuk menghilangkan-hampir-semua-unsur-humor yang merupakan satu-satunya keahlian saya!! T-T Huaaa... padahal disini juga mau gue kasih humor!!!

ngomong gajenya kumat....

jangan dipeduliin! **REVIEW AJA!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wuiiii.... I'm back again! Bersama chapter 2 dari lost memories yang sangat dinanti-nanti (halah! Sok-sokan amet!). Bagi Sasuke FC jangan pada terkejut sama keadaan Sasuke di chapter ini - digetok - karena dia udah author bikin jadi orang ga berguna - ditonjok - dan sukanya menyerah tanpa berusaha dulu - dibantai –

Ohya, buat yang pada nanya kenapa sasusaku tinggal satu atap dan mereka itu statusnya merit apa pacaran, akan saya kasih tau!!!! ASALKAN ANDA SEKALIAN MEMBACA DAN MENGIKUTI CERITA INI SAMPE AKHIR!!! Haha… just kidd!

Jawabannya adalah … - JENG JENG JENG – adalah… - TEREEET TEREEET (suara terompet!) – adalah… - GLEK! (pada nelen ludah saking penasarannya) – Sasuke ama Sakura masih pacaran tapi mau tunangan (halah!). masalah kenapa mereka bisa satu atap alias serumah, kumpul kebo kali yeee!!! Hehehe… mau tau? Baca! Baca! Ampe tamat!

Author : Ceprutth Deidei

Disclaimer : Semuanya tentang naruto punyanya Mashashi-sensei tapi Deidara itu PUNYAKU!! Fanfict ini juga punyaku!!

Genre : Romance/Humor

Summary : Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya. 'Siapa aku?? Aku ada dimana? Kamu ini siapa?'. Sakura hilang ingatan! Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Kira-kira kenapa Sakura bisa hilang ingatan? Jangan tanya author. RnR aja!!! XD

Chara : Sasuke U. and Sakura H., lainnya ga usah disebutin. Tokoh utamanya juga cuma tuh makhluk sepasang.

WARNING : Sasuke kelewat OOC mungkin…

**-**

**Lost Memories**

**-**

SASUKE jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya serasa tak bertenaga lagi. Semua semangatnya hilang seketika. Sakura telah pergi meninggalkannya. Kini ia benar-benar merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Semua orang yang ada di hatinya pergi meninggalkannya. Seluruh keluarganya hilang. Itachi juga sudah tidak ada gara-gara kesalahannya sendiri. Dan sekarang, kekasih yang sangat amat dicintainya pun ikut meninggalkannya.

Saat tenggelam dibawah keputus-asaannya, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. Pertanda adanya tamu. Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu. Membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menyambut tamu yang datang dengan wajah suramnya.

"KARIN—??!" seru Sasuke begitu melihat siapa yang datang. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." jawab wanita berkacamata itu dengan wajah serius. Sasuke cuma mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti. "Tapi bisa kita bicarakan sambil jalan-jalan saja? Kau tampaknya sedang penat."

"Ya...." kata Sasuke mengiyakan. Dia masuk ke dalam dan mengambil payung dan mantel. Lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya bersama Karin.

**-**

Ia berjalan tergopoh. Bingung mau pergi kemana. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat apa pun. Seakan seluruh ingatan yang tersimpan di otaknya hilang entah kemana. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut kuning yang amat dikenalinya. "NARUTO—!!!" panggilnya.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah suara dan dia membalas panggilan gadis itu, "YO! Sakura, ada apa? Kau sendirian? Dimana Sasuke? Apa kau lagi berantem sama si Teme itu, ya?"

Sakura tak mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud Naruto. Siapa? Sasuke siapa? Kenapa Naruto memanggil si Sasuke itu dengan sebutan Teme? Dia sendiri saja bahkan tak ingat siapa dirinya sendiri. Beribu pertanyaan berputar-putar di otaknya. Membuatnya merasa pusing.

"Ah... Naruto, coba kau panggil aku sekali lagi!?" pintanya.

Naruto malah jadi bingung. Buat apa sih? Kita kan sudah berbincang sejak beberapa detik lalu. Untuk apa memanggilmu lagi?, gumam Naruto. Tapi toh akhirnya dilakukan juga oleh Naruto. "Sakura??!"

"Panggil aku lagi.." pintanya lagi. Membuat Naruto makin tidak mengerti. "Nama lengkapku..."

"Haruno...Sakura. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terlihat kedinginan karena cuaca yang saat itu tak bersahabat. Ia bagi payung yang dipakainya berdua dengan Sakura. "Sendirian hujan-hujan begini, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku nggak tau..." jawab Sakura seraya tertunduk lesu. Wajahnya pucat. Naruto mulai khawatir pada teman wanitanya itu. "Mau ikut? Aku mau pulang. Mungkin untuk sementara kau bisa berteduh dirumahku sampai cuacanya membaik" ajak Naruto sambil melangkah kembali. Sakura mengikutinya.

**-**

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kuajak bicara daritadi tapi kau cuma diam saja" kata Karin ketika mereka berdua sudah ada di sebuah kedai minuman kecil. Sasuke tetap diam.

Sampai akhirnya minuman pesanannya datang, Sasuke mulai sedikit berbicara. Tapi kemudian ia sibuk meneguk sake yang dipesannya tadi. Tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang terlihat cemas. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" kata Karin mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia meneguk sakenya lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Jangan kau minum lagi sake itu. Nanti kau bisa mabuk" bujuk Karin sambil berusaha menghentikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram. Menatap Karin sinis. "Biarkan aku. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa."

Tapi kenyataannya, baru setengah jam mereka berada disana, Sasuke sudah mabuk. Akhirnya, Karin mengantarkan Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur mabuk itu pulang lagi ke rumah.

"Sudah sampai, Sasuke-kun."

Hening. Sasuke mabuk berat. Karin pun mengantar Sasuke sampai ke kamarnya. Sayangnya, ternyata dia membawanya ke tempat Sakura biasanya terbaring dan mimpi indah. Tapi Sasuke juga sedang mabuk, jadi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Ayolah, Sasuke-kun! Kau menyusahkanku kalau seperti ini" kata Karin seraya membaringkan Sasuke diranjang Sakura.

'Akhirnya ada kesempatan ngedeketin Sasuke-kun juga! Mumpung Sakura nggak ada dirumah. Dan Sasuke juga lagi mabuk' kata Karin dalam hati. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah berbaring diranjang. Perlahan Karin mencoba mendekati Sasuke dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadarinya. "JANGAN—!" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Karin mundur sejenak. "JANGAN PERGI, SAKURA!!!" lanjutnya lagi. Rupanya ia hanya mengigau.

"Aku masih mencintaimu—" katanya lagi. Karin pun mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi dari rumah Sasuke yang kini berubah kelam tanpa kehadiran seorang Sakura yang biasanya selalu ribut.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun—"

-

"Naruto" panggil Sakura lirih. Naruto menoleh. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" lanjut Sakura seraya tertunduk.

"Tak apa. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Kita kan sahabat" balas Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit tersenyum. "Lagipula menurutku, Teme itu keterlaluan sekali! Sampai jam segini pun dia belum mencarimu. Pokoknya nanti kalau ketemu, dia pasti akan kuhajar!" lanjut Naruto. Kali ini ia membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Naruto, maafkan aku atas ketidaksopananku" kata Sakura. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Atas apa? Daritadi kau bersikap sopan kok!"

Sakura kembali terkikih. "Bukan itu maksudku. Maaf karena aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Padahal baru kemarin aku menolakmu tapi sekarang malah aku ada disini mengganggu aktivitasmu" ungkap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

'Eh—??! Tolak?? Kapan aku nembak dia??' pikir Naruto tak mengerti. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura membahas itu? Kan aku tidak menembaknya kemarin, tapi dua tahun yang lalu. Ada yang aneh..'

"Sakura" panggil Naruto pelan. Sakura menoleh. Saat akan bertanya, tiba-tiba Hinata masuk ke rumah Naruto. Membawakannya sepiring kue yang terbungkus rapih yang kelihatannya enak. "Hi, Hinata-chan!!"

"Ah...se-selamat ma-malam, N-naruto-kun...a-aku bawakan kue u-untukmu.." kata Hinata seraya menyerahkan kue yang dibawanya pada Naruto. Naruto berterimakasih dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ia lupa pada pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tadi. Hinata menatap Sakura yang diam saja. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan kue-kue yang dibawanya pada Sakura, "Ka-kalau Sakura-chan mau, si-silakan ambil."

"Iya. Coba saja! Masakan buatan Hinata-chan itu memang enak sekali! Kau pasti suka. Memang biasanya Hinata-chan datang kesini menemuiku sambil membawa kue" ujar Naruto sambil terus melahap kue buatan Hinata tanpa ampun. Wajah Hinata berubah merah semerah kepiting bakar (parah! Itu gosong namanya!).

Aneh. Sejak kapan Naruto dan Hinata jadi akrab begini? Padahal baru kemarin kutolak saja dia sudah dapat Hinata. Dasar Naruto!, gumam Sakura.

Sakura menyantap beberapa kue dan akhirnya mulai berbicara, "Ehm...Naruto, ternyata malam sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang"

"Hmm..." Naruto menelan makanan yang sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Teme itu keterlaluan. Sakura, lebih baik kau kuantar saja!"

"Baiklah" Sakura menurut. Naruto berdiri dan memakai jaket kuningnya. "Hinata-chan, kau disini dulu, ya! Jangan pulang duluan!" kata Naruto dengan senyumnya yang mematikan bagi Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto dan Sakura pun berlalu.

"Memangnya antara kau dan Sasuke-teme itu ada apa, sih? Sampai berantemnya kok separah ini" tanya Naruto sembari terus menyusuri jalan yang dilaluinya. Sakura tertunduk. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud naruto menanyakan hal itu. Soal Sasuke lagi. Tapi kemudian dia hanya menjawab, "Tidak tahu. Aku sendiri bingung, sebenarnya ada apa. Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Hanya kalian yang masih tersimpan di otakku. Karena itu, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apa kita sudah salah arah?"

"EKH—??!!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura pun juga. "Kau ingin bertemu ibumu, Sakura...?" tanyanya lirih.

"Ya" jawabnya dengan sangat yakin.

"Tapi bukankah ibumu sudah meninggal?? Satu setengah tahun yang lalu? Apa kau lupa??"

"HAH—??!" Sakura kaget. "I, ibu sudah tidak ada??!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selesai! Selesai! Chapter 2nya lho, bukan ceritanya! Dengan sukses saya bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu 3 jam (itu mah luama banget!! Orang isinya dikit gitu!). Susah banget nyusun kata-katanya. Coba kalo kayak biasanya—yang humor—hah pasti 5 menit doang juga udah selesai - ditampar, digebukin - Oke deh.... see ya next chapter! Review selalu dinanti! Kasi tau kalo saya bikin kesalahan! Karna saya manusia bodoh, ya harap maklum!

**REVIEW!!!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Di chapter ini saya mulai agak bingung. Apalagi buat chapter berikutnya. Huhu... T-T apa bisa terus dilanjutin ya? Udah gitu stress nunggu nilai-nilai UTS... Haaaaah... doakan moga semua nile UTS gue bagoes-bagoes... wokeh??? Baiklah, cukup minta doanya, mari kita mulai kelanjutan ceritanya...

Author : Ceprutth Deidei

Disclaimer : Semuanya tentang naruto punyanya Masashi-sensei tapi Deidara itu PUNYAKU!! Fanfic ini juga punyaku!!

Genre : Romance/Humor

Summary : Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya. 'Siapa aku?? Aku ada dimana? Kamu ini siapa?'. Sakura hilang ingatan! Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Kira-kira kenapa Sakura bisa hilang ingatan? Jangan tanya author. RnR aja!!! XD

Chara : Sasuke U. and Sakura H., lainnya ga usah disebutin. Tokoh utamanya juga cuma tuh makhluk sepasang.

WARNING : Sasuke kelewat OOC mungkin…

**-**

**Lost Memories**

**-**

SAKURA berjalan lunglai sendirian di dalam rumah lamanya. Sepi. Dingin. Gelap. Dan berdebu. Ia tak tau sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan rumah kesayangannya ini. Rumah Keluarga Haruno.

"Dulu, ada yang membeli rumah itu. Sejak saat itu kamu pindah dan tinggal bersama si Teme. Tapi sekarang rumah lamamu itu memang sepi. Sudah tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal disana, karena pemilik rumah yang baru itu sekarang sudah wafat" Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat cerita dari Naruto.

"Ibu...selama ini ibu sudah nggak ada..." Titik air berjatuhan dari wajah Sakura. Bersumber pada mata emeraldnya yang meredup. "Aku..nggak tau...aku melupakannya..." katanya lagi sambil memandang pohon sakura tua yang masih berdiri tegak didekat rumahnya lewat kaca jendela.

-

Pagi hari menjelang. Sinar matahari mencoba menyusup kedalam rumah itu, tepatnya ke kamar itu, lewat jendela bergorden warna putih lembut. Sinar hangatnya seakan memaksanya agar terbangun.

"Hnn..." Kedua matanya mulai terbuka. Ia bangun perlahan-lahan. Ditatapnya sekelilingnya. Wajahnya berubah sedih, sekaligus cemas. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Kenapa aku sampai bisa tertidur disini?! Sakura..."

-

Sementara gadis itu sudah beraktivitas di rumah lamanya dengan wajah yang kembali ceria. Ia membersihkan seluk-beluk rumah. "Nah, yang disini sudah selesai semua!"

Ia pun keluar dari rumah, pergi dengan langkah penuh semangat hingga ia sampai di sebuah toko bunga dimana sahabatnya bekerja. "INO—!" panggilnya pada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menata bunga-bunga di depan toko.

"Ah! Sakura!" balasnya sambil melambai. "Tumben kamu kesini. Ohya, mana Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan?"

Sasuke lagi yang disebutnya. "Ah... entahlah. Aku tak tau tentang dia. Aku kesini untuk membantumu bekerja seperti biasa."

"Wah, terimakasih. Benar-benar tumben sekali. Nona jidat lebar ini memangnya minta dibayar berapa hingga mau membantuku bekerja disini?" goda Ino. Ia kembali menata bunga-bunga dagangannya sambil terkekeh.

"Ah—Ino! Jangan begitu! Biasanya aku juga kan sering datang kemari membantumu" ujar Sakura dengan wajahnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Biasanya??! Haha... Senang sekali rasanya, seperti kembali ke masa 2 tahun yang lalu. Jangan-jangan kau berhenti bekerja di kedai Temari, ya?" kata Ino lagi dengan nada menggoda.

"A, aku tidak tau. Temari punya kedai, ya?" tanya Sakura yang mulai kebingungan lagi. Ino kali ini ikut terheran-heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh. "Iya, kan? Umur kedainya saja 1 setengah tahun. Kau kan pindah ke sana dari awal kedai itu dibuka. Katanya biar deket sama tempat kerja Sasuke, kan? Apa kamu lupa??" ujarnya lagi.

Sakura tertunduk. Otaknya berpikir berputar kemana-mana. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto tadi malam dan juga perkataan Ino barusan. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Apa dia terlempar ke masa 2 tahun ke depan? Atau dia melupakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya selama ini?

"Maaf, Ino. Sepertinya aku harus pergi" katanya sambil berlari pergi. Entah mau kemana lagi. Ino cuma melongo. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, kan. Kau salah tempat. Bukan di toko bunga ini lagi."

"Hei, Ino—" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Gadis berambut blonde itu berbalik, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Oh, ternyata kau! Kalian tumben pagi-pagi kesini, Shikamaru, Chouji!"

Diam sejenak. Hanya terlihat Chouji yang sibuk melahap kripik kentangnya sampai habis. "Tadi Sakura ngapain kesini? Kok buru-buru pergi."

"Entahlah. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi aneh. Padahal sudah 3 hari dia tidak kelihatan..."

-

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang berambut cokelat panjang yang memiliki mata berwarna ungu lavender khas klan Hyuuga.

"Neji, apa kabar?" balas Sakura sedikit lesu. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya, kini ia berjalan disebelahnya. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit? Hantaman bola yang kemarin itu lumayan keras juga lho!" kata Neji sedikit tertawa.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Masih. Tapi bukan karena hantaman yang kemarin—" jawab Sakura lirih. Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Sakura seakan dia berkata 'Eh-?' pada Sakura. "Aku bingung. Pusing memikirkan semuanya. Kepalaku tak bisa berpikir. Aku bingung. Sebenarnya aku siapa..." ujarnya setengah terisak. Neji menatapnya pilu.

"Tak disangka, ternyata kecelakaan kecil seperti itu bisa berdampak seburuk ini.." kata Neji lagi. Membuat gadis yang berjalan disampingnya semakin bingung. "Kemarin, tepatnya 3 hari yang lalu, Sasuke melakukan tindakan bodoh sampai-sampai kau jadi pingsan 3 hari 3 malam. Dan ternyata sekarang sudah sehat kembali."

"Maksudnya tindakan bodoh itu apa?" tanya Sakura yang tak mengerti. Neji terkikik sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis manis itu, "Apa kau tidak ingat? Di festival sore itu, kau dan Sasuke bermain disalah satu stan. Kebetulan aku juga ada disana. Saat dia mau melemparkan bola basket yang dipegangnya ke ring, bola itu malah melesat menghantam kepalamu. Karena kau pingsan, Sasuke cepat-cepat membawamu pulang. Yah...sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu. Karena dia memaksaku untuk tutup mulut soal itu."

Oh. Ternyata ini semua penyebabnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya selama ini dan hanya mengingat kejadian sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa harus 2 tahun yang lalu?

"Sudah ya, Sakura. Setelah ini aku mau ke tempat festival berlangsung. Disana, Temari sudah menunggumu" kata Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah kedai makanan yang sudah mulai ramai. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Sakura buru-buru menghampiri gadis itu karena Neji juga sudah pergi. "Maaf terlambat, Temari-san."

"Tak bisa diampuni!" bentak Temari dengan nada marah. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Jangan ulangi lagi ya, Sakura-chan!". Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

Darijauh, kembali lagi kepada Neji yang berjalan sendirian. Tiba-tiba perjalanannya dihadang oleh orang-orang yang ternyata semuanya adalah kenalannya—Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chou Ji, Ino. "Kalian semua mau apa?"

"Sudah waktunya kau ceritakan pada kami kejadian yang sebenarnya, Neji!"

"So, soal apa?" Sebelum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi, keenam orang disekitarnya itu menyeretnya pergi. "Hei—Tunggu dulu! Lepaskan aku!"

-

'CUURR' ia menuangkan air putih yang dingin dari botol minum ke gelasnya. Meneguknya. Dan menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali duduk di sofa. Tampangnya masih lesu.

"Sekarang ini kau ada dimana, Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau baik baik saja? Sejak kemarin kau tidak pulang ke rumah.. aku khawatir" ujarnya dengan nada kesepian.

'TOK TOK TOK!' terdengar ada orang mengetuk pintu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Baru setengah terbuka, tamu-tamu yang ternyata datang dalam jumlah banyak itu langsung memojokkan Sasuke. "Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

"Sasuke, jangan banyak bertanya dan ikuti saja perintah kami!" kata mereka semua serentak. "Ini misi dari Tsunade-sama."

"Memangnya kalian mau menyuruhku melakukan apa?!" tanyanya dengan nada kasar.

"Teme, aku sekarang tau apa yang sudah kauperbuat pada Sakura-chan 3 hari yang lalu!" ujar Naruto dengan volume tinggi. "Kau ini parah sekali, baru sehari ditinggal Sakura saja sudah jadi tak terurus seperti ini. Dasar lemah!"

"Apa—?!" Emosi Sasuke mulai melonjak. "Berani sekali kau, Dobe!" ucapnya penuh emosi. Tampak Neji berusaha menenangkan pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Sasuke, jangan lesu begini! Kau itu harus lebih tegar dan sedikit lebih bertanggungjawab lagi. Diluar sana, Sakura membutuhkan pertolonganmu tahu!!" lanjut Ino. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud kalian?" tanyanya bingung.

"Oh—ayolah! Sadarlah sedikit saja, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa dia butuh pertolonganku? Dia sendiri saja sudah melupakanku! Kekasihnya sendiri!" bentak Sasuke.

"Jelas saja, dia amnesia berkat hantaman bola basketmu tempo hari!!"

Sasuke terkaget-kaget mendengar jawaban dari mereka.

"APA—???!!"

"Sekarang lakukanlah tugasmu, Sasuke!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sampai di chapter 3 ini, apakah para pembaca sekalian mulai ngerti ama jalan ceritanya? Dan akhirnya, di chap ini, jawaban dari pertanyaan yang hampir semua nanya-nanyain soal itu terjawab juga.

T : Kenapa sasusaku tinggal serumah?

J : baca lagi aja sono! Diatas juga udah ada, kan?

Khukhukhu... review anda sekalian selalu saya tunggu. Buat nambah-nambah semangat biar rajin ngelanjutin ceritanya.

REVIEW yaaaaa...!!! (kelewat ngarep dah nih author!!!)

Kalian yang baca juga harus mendoakan nilai-nilai saya moga ga anjlok ke urutan pertama dari bawah… yayaya?? Wajib!! (maksa luh!!!!)


End file.
